


cliché is fine (when everything is perfect)

by sourdough_pup



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, But still with Kingsman, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, established Merlahad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourdough_pup/pseuds/sourdough_pup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A candlelit dinner at an Italian restaurant might be a little cliché, but they also met Eggsy at a coffee shop, so it not like it's anything new. Besides, Merlin and Harry want this to go perfectly, and Eggsy is sure to love <i>Di Amore</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cliché is fine (when everything is perfect)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhoulsOnMyBike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulsOnMyBike/gifts).



> This is based off [ this post](http://forgottenkanji.tumblr.com/post/127485898789/instead-of-the-marines-eggsy-gets-a-job-at-a) of mine. It might help to read it, but you should be ok without it. A quick summary, Eggsy gets a job at a small coffee shop instead of joining the marines, where he gets to know Merlin and Harry when they stop by first separately, then together. They are Kingsman and already dating, but they both fall for Eggsy and decide it's worth the risk.
> 
> Huge shout out to [ WanderingAlice ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/pseuds/WanderingAlice) and [ Alionheartedhobbit ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alionheartedhobbit/pseuds/Alionheartedhobbit) for encouraging me to write and listening to me ramble. Without you, this would never have gotten written.

Harry and Merlin spend three days arguing about where to take Eggsy on their date; Harry wants to spoil him with a 5-star restaurant and Merlin thinks something more relaxed would be better. They finally settle on a cozy Italian restaurant with a charming, if slightly clichéd, design and excellent food. _Di Amore_ might not have a world famous chef, but the food is authentic and no one ever leaves unhappy. 

It’s as small as it is popular, but Harry and Merlin are not only regulars, they’re Kingsman. It’s child’s play to get a reservation for Friday night, and the effort is well rewarded by the delighted look on Eggsy’s face when they walk in.

“This is aces!” He tells them, practically glowing. 

“I’m glad you approve,” Harry replies as Merlin sorts out their reservation. “Shall we?” He asks, offering his arm as a waiter arrives to lead them to their table. 

Eggsy smiles when he sees the table tucked into the window alcove, and his smile widens when Merlin pulls his chair out for him.

They settle in, Harry and Merlin making a point of sitting on different sides of the small, square table. Eggsy clearly catches on and his expression softens, his smile turning sweet and shy as he picks up his menu. “So,” he asks, “any recommendations?”

“Well, lad,” Merlin starts, “I’m rather fond of the bolognese, though Harry favors the gnocchi with arugula pesto. Their noce e pera pasta is fair popular as well.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy scans the menu, nose crinkling slightly when he finds the dish. “Walnut and pear? In a pasta? A bit odd, innit?”

Harry smiles at him. “It’s a bit different than what you might find at other Italian restaurants, but I promise, it’s remarkably good.” Before he can continue, however, the waiter approaches the table with water and a basket of fresh focaccia. 

Merlin and Harry only pay the smallest amount of attention to the waiter’s spiel, taking note of the special, focusing instead on Eggsy, who is listening attentively. The waiter takes their drink order—a rather expensive bottle of Chardonnay that Harry claims goes well with nearly any dish—then leaves them to their menus.

They discuss the menu quietly, Merlin and Harry answering Eggsy’s questions as the sun slips behind the horizon, leaving their table lit only by the soft wall lights and the cluster of candles in the center of the table. 

By the time they’ve ordered--Eggsy finally settling on asparagus risotto, while Harry gets his usual and Merlin opts for orecchiette with sausage ragu along with prosciutto and gorgonzola crostini for all of them for share--they have relaxed into their usual banter.

“Come on, Merl, you have to have some embarrassing stories about Harry.” Eggsy insists as he nudges Merlin’s foot with his own and winks at Harry.

Merlin and Harry exchange a brief glance. No matter how much they like Eggsy and even trust him, they aren’t even close to being able to tell him the truth about their jobs. They’re sure he suspects something; too many days they have shown up stiff or exhausted enough for Eggsy, with his observational skills and personal interest, to not catch on.

“Well, I suppose I can tell you about the incident with the purple plaid.” Merlin offers.

Harry immediately straightens. “Merlin, don’t you dare!” He orders, but knows by the look on both Eggsy and Merlin’s face he’s not going to get his way.

“Okay, now you’ve got to tell me, luv.” Eggsy asserts, eyes gleaming.

Merlin grins back. Harry sighs deeply and resigns himself to his fate. Merlin talks through the appetizer, detailing not only the horrendous suit itself, but also Harry’s struggles to handle that particular customer. Eggsy eats it up, piping up with teasing remarks and shocked exclamations when Merlin reveals a particularly juicy detail. Harry protests, but it’s halfhearted in the face of the laughter it generates and he knows it.

Despite that, he’s very grateful when their main course arrives and he can distract both men with food. He’s successful enough that once Eggsy is done moaning over how good everything is, shamelessly stealing bites from Merlin and Harry’s plates, Harry manages to get him talking about a new recipe he wants to try at the shop.

Merlin gives him a knowing look, but latches onto the topic eagerly, trying to convince Eggsy to let him taste test. 

“I wouldn’t have anything left for other customers!” Eggsy scolds him, well aware of Merlin’s not-so-secret sweet tooth.

Merlin scoffs. “I’m sure we could figure something out.”

“You could just use our kitchen for experimenting and then only make successes at work.” Harry points out as he mops up the remaining pesto with the leftover focaccia. He looks up at the sudden silence, blinking at the slightly stunned stares he’s getting. “Oh, come now, surely it’s the obvious solution.”

"I," Merlin fumbles for words, then regains his equilibrium. “I simply didn’t want to pressure him that way,” he insists before turning to Eggsy. “You are more than welcome in our home, though, even if you don’t want to bake.” He assures him, reaching across the table to cover Eggsy’s hand.

Eggsy flushes, glancing at Harry to make sure he agrees. “Well, if you’re sure I won’t get in the way…”

Harry reaches out to cup Eggsy's jaw, letting his thumb rub over the younger man’s cheek. “We wouldn’t offer if we weren’t sure, darling boy.”

“Well,” Eggsy says, relaxing under the two older men’s hands. “Guess I could come over some time. Maybe whip up some breakfast next Sunday, if you ain’t too busy?” He suggests.

“That sounds perfect.” Harry assures him before withdrawing his hand to take a sip of wine.

Merlin squeezes Eggsy's hand as he agrees. “Just let us know what you need, and keep in mind that we are partial to proper scones and omelets.”

Eggsy laughs, bright and clear, pulling his hand away to swat at Merlin. “You just want me for my baked goods.” He accuses, but his eyes are sparkling and it’s clear he’s joking, so Harry simply plays along.

“Merlin, I think he’s onto us, whatever shall we do?” He laments, playing it up.

By the time their waiter returns to see if they want dessert, all three of them are laughing. The dessert menu makes them all grateful that, unlike many Italian places, the portions are reasonable and they all have room for something sweet. Lemon gelato, zeppole with honey, and tiramisu are all quickly delivered to the table and quickly devoured. Harry handles the bill, not even letting Eggsy look at it, while Merlin escorts Eggsy to the door.

They’re talking quietly, arm in arm, when Harry joins them. He brushes a light kiss on Merlin’s cheek before taking his place on Eggsy’s other side with a hand on his lower back. Together they meander to the station, enjoying each other’s company and the warm summer air. It’s the perfect end to the first date, and Merlin and Harry lean into each other as they watch Eggsy board the train, having each shared a good-bye kiss with the younger man.

They wait until the train has left before calling a cab.

“That went even better than I expected.” Merlin finally says, breaking the silence.

“Yes,” Harry agrees, pleased with how well the evening had gone. “It did. I think it might work out after all. We just need to go over the house before he comes on Sunday, lest he find some gadget or file when he pokes around. He is far too curious for his own good.” His words are exasperated, but his tone is fond.

“I’m sure we’ll manage.” Merlin states even as he turns to kiss Harry. “He’s well worth it, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I contemplated having Eggsy only know/use Merlin's real name, but even in the movie, he never uses one, so in this, he prefers Merlin and explains it (to Eggsy) as a nickname because he's a tech wizard. 
> 
> Let me know what you think or if you notice anything off (I self-edited this)! I love feedback, both good and bad.
> 
> You can always find me at [ ForgottenKanji ](http://forgottenkanji.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you have questions or prompts or just want to say hi.


End file.
